nthenglishclubfandomcom-20200214-history
NTH's Got Talent (season 2)
NTH's Got Talent, Season 2 is the second season of NTH's Got Talent - an all-English talent show created by NTH English Club. It was considered a signature event and the biggest show conducted by the club. The show started from January 22, 2011 and ended on February 12, 2011. This season winner is Trương Kim Sơn from A11, performing No Boundaries (Kris Allen) and If I Had You (Adam Lambert). This year's show was described by a large majority of students including the staff as "the most successful event ever in the short history of NTH English Club". The show was intended to start from January 15, 2011 with the Grand Finale being held on January 22, 2011 but was postponed due to NTH's Youth Union schedule conflict. The competition was divided into 2 rounds - the Audition round and the Grand Finale. Hosts Auditions The Audition round for the contest was held at CMT8 hall. There were 2 parts: the first one began on January 22, 2011 and was exclusively for 12th and a small part of the 11th graders; and the other for freshmen and the remaining 11th graders was on January 23, 2011. 29 performances were chosen from 23 classes. 6 of those were acoustic and 3 out of 29 were dance performances. The Audition round was mainly hosted in Vietnamese in order to save time and for better comprehension. Grand Finale The Grand Finale was held in Hall A on February 12, 2011. It was roughly estimated that about 200 students attended the show. MCs for the show were chosen from staff who had not had the chance to host in the Audition round - including Hồ Sỹ Công and Bùi Thị Quỳnh Thư, with the exception of Ngô Hoàng Thương Thương - who had previously been an MC in the Audition. The show was hosted entirely in English. Guest performances include a dance number by miss Hiền - a member of LCD crew, also a judge on the show - a medley - Hero (Mariah Carey), Cảm ơn tình yêu (Uyên Linh), Mong ước kỷ niệm xưa - by former NTH English Club's director and one of the judges, mister Lê Chân. The results were announced right at the end of the show and Trương Kim Sơn from A11 became the first winner ever of the contest (as season one did not choose any winner), he sang Black and White as a tribute song for the contest and unknowingly became his coronation song. NTH English Club's staff also performed the thought-to-be-cancelled musical number called Umbrella/Singin' In The Rain (Glee Cast) then. Result ''Singing'' ''Talents'' Each of the prize consists money and a title themselves.The prizes were awarded in 2 different sections - singing and talents, as can be seen above. At first, it was planned that there would be at least 3 sections including the two previously mentioned and a prize for musical. As there was only 1 play performed by A4, the third section was officially cancelled. Judges The judges were composed of the teachers assigned from the English Department, former director of NTH English Club mister Lê Chân, an LCD member miss Hiền and some other notable alumni. This was something new compared to the last season of NTH's Got Talent as judges in season 1 were only the English teachers. Therefore, the impartiality and the quality of the judges were greatly enhanced. Points of each performance were collected from the judges and were also based partially on the audience's reaction to each one for greater accuracy. Public reception The second season was welcomed by most of the students especially the freshmen. It was regarded as far more successful than the previous season owing to experience gained from last year's show and better staff. Thanks to carefully planned schedule, little minor problems occurred during the show. Thus, the show acquired higher popularity among the students than any other event organized by the school. This year's show solved the budget problem dated from last year. Money was finally given to the organizers in order to fund the prizes as well as any other expenses for poster etc.. As a result, some groups who had once boycotted the show for the money problem were again excited to join in. Category:event